Week One (WhiteRose)
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: Set between chapters 5 and 6 of my main story A Whiterose Tale, Weiss is happily waiting for Ruby to tell her the most exciting news ever, but Ruby tired and only wants to sleep soon as she gets home leading to a small misunderstanding leading to a small fight.


A/N: hey all, this idea came to me just recently, problem was that it's between chapter 5 and 6 of my main story A Whiterose Tale, so figured just making it a stand alone story, and sorry I end most of my stories the same way, but for homey stories I guess just seem better to me ending with sleep lol, anyways I hope you all like this, if this the first time you read any of my stories please check out the other two. I do try the best I can each chapter and hope to paint a interesting story, Anyways hope you enjoy

Week One (WhiteRose)

Nether Ruby or Weiss knew how the fight really started, all they knew was they weren't speaking to each other, Weiss was in the kitchen angrily chopping vegetables for a soup, and Ruby was at the dinning room table reading her mission reports, eating some cookies from her emergency pack, she had just gotten home from a mission and was so tired she just passed out on the couch, then for whatever reason the fight broke out, Weiss had taken a week off to spend with Ruby, and here they were, not even speaking and just last week Ruby had proposed to Weiss, and this really wasn't the best way to end the first week of this engagement.

Weiss, was was preparing dinner as she played the fight over in her head, sighing she starts rubbing her eyes, Ruby doing the same to try and figure out what caused it.

— hours earlier—

Weiss was singing one of her favorite song this life is mine, as she prepares to go out to Dinner with Ruby, she was so happy cause Ruby was on her way home, it had been a lonely coupe of days and Weiss had very big news for Ruby, she had gotten her hair done and her nails, even went out and got a new dress to put on soon as Ruby got home as to not get it dirty, she wanted to be beautiful for her Rose.

Weiss continues to prepare and wait happily as Ruby sits on a transport ship riding back to patch, shes yawning loudly and struggling to keep her Eyes open from the boring ride.

Ruby starts to doze off, as some one elbows her awake and she jumps, "I'm up!" She screams and turns to her friend Jaune who had been on the mission with her, he looks at her with a look of confusion and concern.

"Ruby are you ok? You keep passing out."

"I'm ok, just really tired. That mission took a lot of Me."

"Well... you did take out two hundred Beowolves." Ruby smiled proudly.

"Yeah I did, didn't I." She smiled still as Jaune lightly chuckles.

"Yeah, are you planing anything special with Weiss? I mean going home to your fiancé must be something."

"It is, and Nah, think today we are just gonna Cocoon today"

"You sure Weiss is gonna wanna do that? I mean we been gone two days, I'm sure she might want to do more." Jaune questions the scythe welder who nods.

"Of cause, I can't see why not? I don't think she's gonna wanna do much." Jaune shrugs, they get to patch and Ruby jumps off, as does Jaune who is visiting Ren and Nora. Ruby says her goodbyes as she makes her way home, Ruby was so tired she doesn't even think of using her semblance, she yawns as soon as she opens the door and walks in and falls over on the couch, Weiss hearing the door Rushes to Ruby excited to tell her the big news but what she sees when she walks in is a passed out Ruby, and not the bubbly love of her life.

"Hmmm Ruby?" She doesn't answer, Weiss walks over and gently shakes her, "Ruby? Hey Ruby.." she opens one eye tiredly.

"Hey weissy..." Ruby lets out with a yawn.

"Hey yourself, what are you doing?" Weiss questions the tired Ruby.

"Napping, whats for dinner?"

"Well I thought about us going out to eat? I mean I've been in the house too long and would be nice to go out."

Ruby groans loudly "Weiss... I just got home, can't we just stay home and Order pizza?"

"Well I can see that Ruby, the fact you tracked mud in my clean house proves it, but I really wanted to go out to eat, I mean there is a new restaurant I wanted to try."

Ruby yawns again, closing her eyes. "Weiss we can go out tomorrow, I'm tried. I promise we can go to any lame old restaurant you want then."

Weiss doesn't know why but that little comment makes her snap "You dolt you already promised me! Now your gonna break it! " Weiss' response making Ruby open her eyes and look up to her.

"Weiss why is this so important?" Ruby questions as Weiss tightly clenches here fist.

"Well it is! I don't want to cook! I want to go out!"

"I'm sorry Weiss I'm just tired, what is wro-.." Weiss cuts her off stomping her foot.

"Forget it! I'll cook then! You can just lay on the couch and do nothing!" She turns to storm off, infuriating Ruby, she jumps up.

"Fine! I'll do just that ICE QUEEN!" She screams throwing the closest pillow she has at her and missing, knocking over a vase full of roses causing Weiss to turn to her with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU!? FIVE!?" They glare at one another before turning away from each other in huffs, Weiss storms off to get something to clean the mess Ruby made and Ruby just angrily goes back to sleeping.

Ruby wakes up a few hours later, stretching she looks over to see the vase is cleaned up, she felt bad about not cleaning it but Weiss had no reason to snap at her like that, so Ruby turns to the tv and grabs the remote and flips it on.

She flips though the Channels, finding nothing really too good on, she sighs and stands up and head to the kitchen, once there are sees Weiss is gone, no note or anything, guessing she's still mad.

Ruby decides a quick raid of the junk Cabinet is in order, Ruby grabs her stash of cookies and heads to the table pulling her scroll out and pulls out a chair and sits to read her posted reports, eating cookies as she does so.

Weiss still very angry, walks from the market to home with her extra groceries she wasn't planning to pick up. She walks in and sees Ruby eating cookies and reading, Weiss angrily grabs the cookies from Ruby and walks off, Ruby rolls her eyes and pulls her emergency pack out and continues eating.

Weiss mumbles as she listens to the cookie munching and goes to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Damn Ruby..." she mumbles as she sets the groceries down and starts on the soup and pasta, Ruby after she finishes her cookies and her reports, she slips off to their bedroom to change into her comfortable clothes, as she walks in and starts stripping down she noticed a brand new dress hanging up on Weiss' side of the room.

"Hmm.. new dress, wonder what she got that for." Ruby walks over to it and looks, it was a very beautiful dress, "maybe this is why she got so angry.. she just wanted to wear this?" Ruby inspected it more.

Ruby thinks, it was unlike Weiss to snap like that, well now adays, there had to be a reason but Ruby wasn't about to ask since no way Weiss could possibly stay angry for long so she might tell her, or so she thought, By the time Ruby makes it down stairs fully dressed she sees her dinner of soup and pasta waiting and Weiss eating hers alone at the other side of the table.

Weiss looks up to met Ruby's gaze then back down to eat, that's when Ruby notices Weiss' hair and nails, she hadn't actually paid any attention to it, Weiss looked very beautiful even in her house clothes of a blue sweeter and tan pants, she sat down and quietly ate her food, glancing up to Weiss every few minutes, only thing that could be heard was the sound of the silverware hitting plates, Weiss' scroll goes off and she stands up and and answers it happily.

"Oh Mr. Callahan, glad to hear from you, no I'm not busy." Weiss walks off leaving Ruby alone, wondering what is the possible reason for this, she just finishes her dinner and and then goes to clean up, she slips into the kitchen and starts washing her plates.

Ruby sighed, she didn't like not taking to Weiss, she and Weiss had finally crossed that line, they were now engaged and gonna be married soon, and she had her heart so set on going out, and Ruby couldn't even just agree and take her out, so she definitely felt like a big heel, which made Ruby sigh sadly.

Weiss on the other hand was just finishing up her business call, when she started to think about the fight, maybe she shouldn't have snapped like that, but she was just so angry Ruby would be like that, but at the same time she understood, but she got the surprise Weiss had for Ruby she wanted it to be special, she holds her hand on her stomach and smiles softly. Weiss sighs and decides its best to just apologize and tell her.

Weiss heads in to apologize to Ruby, but sees Ruby left the table and only cleaned up her plates, Weiss just took it as a sign Ruby was still mad and just left it be, so she went went over to clean her plates as Ruby had managed to get back to the garage and start tinkering with Crescent Rose so Weiss decides to just wait till later.

Ruby was working, as the radio played she hummed along, cleaning and inspecting Crescent Rose was a normal after mission routine, but she was starting to feel bad herself now, she sighs and decides she's gonna have to be the bigger person.

It takes a bit of time to finish Crescent Rose up, but she heads inside a little before sunset and sees Weiss cleaned the whole house before heading off to bed she guesses, Ruby walked into the bedroom and looks inside, Weiss was sitting in front of her dresser mirror brushing her hair.

"Hey Snowflake..." Ruby softly says as she walks over to Weiss and stands behind her in the mirror.

"What is it Ruby.."

"I came to apologize Weiss.. I don't like when we don't talk.."

"I'm sorry too Ruby... just.. I... really just wanted to go out with you for a special reason."

"I'm sorry again.." Ruby scratches the back of her head, "I know you just wanted wanted to go out and eat so you could wear the new dress, I'll take you anywhere you want tomorrow so you can show it off tomorrow, deal?" Flashing her famous toothy grin, Weiss spins around.

"You think that's the only reason? To show off some dress?"

"Well what else could it be?"

"Never mind, forget it." She turns back to her mirror and bushings her hair angrily.

"What's the big deal? I don't get it." Weiss gives a growl of frustration.

"Ruby just drop it!"

"No, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird!" Ruby barks making Weiss jump up and face her.

"You want to know what my problem is!? I wanted to spend time with you! I wanted to take my fiancé out! Because... ugh! Never mind! You won't care! Your too tired remember!"

"What do you mean I won't care! What's the big secret! It's not the dress, it's not just wanting to go out so Why are you acting like this!?"

Weiss turning red with anger snaps, "BECAUSE YOUR GONNA BE A FATHER! I WANTED TO TAKE YOU OUT SOMEWHERE SPECIAL TO TELL YOU DOLT! I'M PREGNANT! IM PREGNANT WITH OUR CHILD!" She screamed.

"I... I'm gonna be a f-father... Y-your pregnant... your really pregnant..." She blinked and it all started to click.

"Ugh! No! Your gonna be a mother! Just.. oh never mind! All I know is I'm pregnant! And you!" She grabs a pillow and blanket, then throws them at Ruby, "you can sleep on the damn couch!" She then shoves her out of their bedroom as Ruby falls and lands on her butt as Weiss slams the door in her face.

Ruby was still trying to register this all, Weiss was pregnant.. it really worked, they were gonna be parents, Ruby and Weiss were gonna be parents, Ruby felt tears forming in her eyes as she this goofy grin appeared on her face.

Ruby jumped up and she was gonna go back in to the bedroom but stopped, she wiped her eyes and just let her head hang, she sighed and decided to turn and heads back to the living room and set up her couch bed, she got cozy, normally they wouldn't go to bed this early, they normally would cuddle up on the bed and watch movies at this hour, if they had no evening plans, Ruby could only guess what Weiss was doing now, but in truth Weiss was thinking the same.

She was under the covers flipping though the channels, she puts a hand to her stomach, she softly smiled.

Ruby who was still laying on the couch, pulls her scroll out and calls her dad.

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"I'm doing good my loving daughter, what's going on with you?"

"Well..."

"Well what? Are you ok? Ruby?"

"I'm fine dad, I'm fine.. it's about Weiss, she's Um.. well heh she's um..."

"Ruby what's wrong with Weiss? your going in circles Ruby, tell me what is going on."

"Well... I hope your sitting down but you're gonna be a Grandfather." Ruby happily replies.

"What!? Weiss? She's? You mean me! I mean you are, I'm gonna be a Grandfather!" Tai screamed enthusiastically jumping up and down.

"Can I talk to Weiss? I'm so excited to have a grandchild!" Tai asks to which Ruby clears her though and tries to make up some kind of lie.

"She's um, washing her hair."

"Ruby..." Tai can normally tell when Ruby is lying.

"We got into a stupid fight... over me not wanting to go out soon as I got home.."

"What did you say exactly? And what did she ask of you?" Tai asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"She asked me to take her to a new restaurant to eat, I told her I was too tired and just wanted to sleep, said I'd take her tomorrow."

"Ruby... it's only like nine thirty.. I know you are tired from a mission but you could have taken her, I've done it a lot, I took your mother out soon as I got home, and she took me out if I was ready to go."

Ruby sighs "you're right dad... I shoukd have, I was just I don't know, guess I'll try to make it up to her, i should call you later dad, love you."

"Love you too sweetie, now go and make up with Weiss! I wanna talk to her, bye" he hangs up and Ruby sighs and lays back, trying to think of something to say to Weiss.

Ruby thinks, and a idea pops in her head, she rushes off to get ready.

Weiss who is in their bed, has tossed and turns in bed for hours, she looks at the clock to see it read eleven thirty-six, Weiss sits up and jumps from the bed and decides To get Ruby and bring to bed, as she head to the living room to fetch Ruby, all she finds is a just a blanket on the floor and a pillow on the couch.

"Ruby? Ruby? Where are you?" She looks around, she starts to head for the kitchen when suddenly she feels two arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey my Snowflake, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you.. I.. I can't sleep, what about you?"

"Same thing, but I just got back from the store."

"What? Why?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Follow me." Ruby smiles happily, leading Weiss to the now spare guest room, opening the door Weiss walks in to small play room, small bin of toys, a play pen and other baby toys.

"W-What?"

"I wanted to get the play room finished, figured, least I could do since I was acting pretty lazy today." She looks to the floor.

"Well, it wasn't your fault Ruby. It was my fault.

"No it wasn't Weiss, it was all me..."

"Ru-.." Ruby silences Weiss With her lips as they kiss, Ruby pulls back smiling.

"Hush, I love you Weiss schnee, i should have gotten up and taken you out like you wanted."

"I love you too Ruby Rose, and again it's fine." Weiss smiles.

Ruby kisses her again, "I'm just so sorry about today Weiss."

"I was just very excited about becoming a parent, I just felt a nice evening out would make it perfect." Weiss sighed and Ruby held her tight.

"Snowflake, everyday is perfect with you, I just.. I'm not use to this going on a mission and coming home to someone yet, my normal routine was come home, fall asleep then work on Crescent Rose."

Weiss thought for a moment "What about Yang? She lived with you."

"Yang would be out with Blake or be sleeping over Blake's or just be hanging out with Blake here, so I was mostly a third wheel." Ruby responded with a blush.

"Oh." Weiss giggled.

"Yeah.. so I'm sorry love, but I promise I'll do better, and I'll take you out tomorrow where ever you want to go." Ruby happy tells Weiss as she kisses her forehead.

"Well, That would be very nice, I do have another gift I was saving if you want it."

"Another gift?" Ruby questions.

"Yes, come with me." Weiss slips from Ruby's grasp and leads her back to their bedroom, she makes Ruby sit down on the bed and hands her a large box, that Ruby with childlike enthusiasm rips the wrapping paper off to Reveal a very old long sword, much like jaune's

"Wow! Look at the craftsmanship!" Ruby stares in awe as she holds it and inspects it, she doesn't notice Weiss slip into their closet, walking out a few moments later, Ruby who's attention is still to the weapon.

"I picked it up soon as I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to go out and then give it to you once we got home, as well as this." Ruby looks towards Weiss.

"As well as wh-..." Ruby's jaw falls a gap, as she looks at Weiss in a seductive white fabric Lingerie. "Ahh..."

"You like It? I bought it on a whim... cause they say when your pregnant it's.. a good idea to.. um.. have marital activities till birth." She walks closer to Ruby, Ruby quickly sets the weapon on the floor staring at her. "Figured... that well, this might entice you." Weiss looks away blushing then turns to Ruby to see the most devious smile she had ever seen on the sugar addicted reaper of Grimm.

Weiss finds herself quickly thrown to the bed with Ruby on top of her grinning her new devious toothy grin.

"How long did you take off Snowflake?"

"A W-Week.." she blushes softly

"Good, your gonna need the rest." Ruby grins as Weiss blushes brightly now but soon Ruby hungrily smashes their lips together as she makes out with Weiss, they made love all though the night, eventually falling asleep in each other's embrace happily.


End file.
